a love that always was
by ultimatepencilsharpener
Summary: what has chad been feeling for sonny since the beginning and what happens when he realises he needs to do something before its too late


**Chad **- What the hell is that?  
**Sonny -** Wha...oh my god!

**Chad:** Sonny I thought u said you and grady had only kissed once  
**Sonny**: We have, it's just that…

**Sonny**: It's just that - Oh, hi Grady!  
**Grady:** Hey Sonny, I see you did get that naked tattoo of me on your left ass cheek. Excellent! Do you want to know where I got yours?  
**Chad:** Nooooooo!  
**Sonny:** Not right now  
- Marshall walks in -  
**Pres snow**: But I do...  
**All:** Marshall!  
**Grady:** Why did you just say your own name?  
**Marshall:** Because... Your face!

**Marshall:** anyway Sonny I got a tattoo of your sister zora because I know you will wanna claw that off my body right away.

**Chad -** But...but you promised you would get a tattoo of ME not her stupid sister!  
**Sonny **- Chad!  
**Grady -** Anyone for a Martini? I make a mean Martini

**Sonny: **Hell yes im gonna need to be drunk to do what im about to do  
**Chad**: What are you about to do  
**Marshall:** Yes what are u about to do?

**Sonny:** Well-

**Grady:** Seriously guys, my Martini's are orgasmic.  
**Sonny:** -Then I'm gonna put it right here-  
**Zora:** I slippers.  
**Sonny:** -Then it'll be like 'Waaaahahahahtutututututuuuuuu... pop! Then-  
**Marshall:** WHA!  
**Sonny:** -Then my cat will do this thing I taught it-  
**Chad:** I want a martini  
**Sonny:** The you'll be like 'Oh Sonny!' How's that!

**Zora:** Sonny! What the hell are talking about!  
**Sonny:** Zora? When did you get here? Seriously did anyone see her come in?  
**Grady:** ok I have made the martinis everyone! now if you will excuse me I am going to take mine and cozy up to that guy over there...whats his name again  
**Marshall:** Hes hot Thresh  
**Grady**: HES GOT WHAT!  
**Marshall:** he is HOT THRESH  
**Grady:** oh god then I thought you said something else

**Nico:** *burp* Let's party... ummm... Cat-face!  
**Sonny:** It's Sonny, actually.

**Nico:** Hahahahaha! What? Sorry, I just remembered this joke I heard earlier.

**Sonny:** What Joke?  
**Nico**: Well I was talking to zora and she mentioned how u looked like a cat,, geddit cat face.  
**Grady:** I think she looks more like a frog don't u think?

**Nico**: no no no she looks like one of those what do you call it? oh yer pineapples  
hahah pineapple face  
-says drunkenly-  
**Zora:** why is Marshall making out with a Llama?  
**Chad:** Because I told him the llama was Elijah wood.  
**Grady:** And why on earth would he want to make out with that hobbit, I mean he's like 50 I think..

**Marshall:** A llama? But you felt so good.  
**Llama**: Mmmrrrahhaha.  
**Marshall:** What was that? Kill the others? But why?  
**Llama:** Mmmrrrahhaha.  
**Marshall:** I see. -shifty eyes-  
-enter finnick-  
**Finnick:** I'm like a mermaid, but a man. I'm a mer-man!  
**Llama:** Mmmrrrahhaha.  
**Finnick:** Elijah Wood?  
**Nico**: And they say Annie is the crazy one.

**Sonny-** Finnick! You beautiful hunk of halfish half man!  
**Grady-** You know he is really hot but when compared to that Llama! whoa i think my heart skipped a beat  
**Marshall-** Grady. Back. The. F**k. away. From. My. Llama.  
**Chad-** Ok lets calm down here and let Elij... I mean the Llama decide who he wants  
-Llama walks over to Samwise Gamgee-  
**Sonny **- seriously people who keeps letting these randoms in!

**Samwise:** I love you, Mr. Frodo!  
**Llama**: Mmmrrrahhaha!  
-Llama + Samwise = major making out-  
**Sonny:** Oh dear Jesus! Come here Finnick; shield me with your hot biceps!  
**Marshall:** You said we'd be together forever, Elijah! FOREVER!  
**Grady:** Bitch! Elijah is mine!  
**Chad:** Umm... it's a llama.  
**Grady:** Shut Up! You don't know anything about it! You goddamn tapestry!  
-Gasp-

**Chad:** What did you say?  
**Gollum:** What did you - oh! We see how it is.

**Luke Skywalker**: i need to see darth Frodo  
**Sonny**: it's the llama  
**Luke...** well ill have you then  
**Grady**: Oh know if I can't have Elijah I will have Sonny

**Sonny**: No I don't want any of you! The only man I ever loved is making out with marshall!

-Enter Cameron Diaz-

**Sonny:** I SWEAR TO GOD IF SOMEONE DOESN'T CLOSE THE F**KING DOOR SOME TERRORIST WILL COME AND KILL US ALL!

**Cameron Diaz** – Coincidently I am hear for that very reason

*says in southern accent*

**Chad:** Wait, wait aren't you that chick in that really bad movie about a box?

**All:** OH YER! That really was bad

**Cameron Diaz:** How dare you insult my work!

**Gollum:** What did you say?

**Cameron Diaz:** I said how you dare insult my work, now prepare to die! Because I can and I want you to!

**Llama:** Mmmrememeememem

**Cameron Diaz:** THE BOX!

-Whole place explodes killing everyone-


End file.
